Vince JaXX
Wild Vince(VJXM004) was first seen on February 2007 but was born in a wild mob. His mother may have been the dominant female or a subordinate female. His father may have been the dominant male or a roving male. His litter-mates remain unknown. He survived to adulthood and started to rove. In early 2008 he left the wild mob along with another wild male named Monsoon Moon(VJXM003). JaXX The two males came across the small JaXX Mob. They quickly joined the group that consisted of two Lazuli females, One Hoax male and two pups. Vince took the postion of dominant male from Sid Vicous. Diana was already the dominant female of the group. Papilon was the other Lazuli female in the group evicted from Lazuli along with Diana. The other members in the group were Papillon's pups Spike and Millie. Diana gave birth to Kori, Korhaan, Genet and Dikkop on August 13, 2008. Sid Visous left the group to rove. Diana gave birth to anothe litter on Twix, Snickers, Kit-Kat, Rolo and Boost on November 31, 2008. Mansoon Moon left the grouo to rove. Diana gave birth to Rococo, Wolfie, Kariros and Gene in Janaury 2009. Then in April 2009 the JaXX encountered the much bigger Lazuli. Vince got seperated from the JaXX with Spike, Karhaan and Boost after the encounter. They took shelther in a bolt hole over a mile away from the JaXX. The males could not find the JaXX by the end of the month and took to roving. In May 2009 the four males luck changed. Kool Kats The four males came across and small group know as the the Kool Kats Mob. The small group consisted of two adult females, three adult males, three juvaniles and three pups. The males quickly settled into the group and icked out the three adult males, a young juvanile followed the males. Vince being the oldest male assumed the role of dominant male beside the dominant female Cheetra. She gave birth to Cat Man, Cat Girl, Super Cat, Mad Cat and Fat Cat on Jluy 18, 2009. All five pups surpved to adulthood. The subordinate female Amari mated with a rover and gave birth to Zulu and Bob on April 12, 2009. Spike, Karhaan and Boost left the group in October 2009, leavign Vince as the only unrelated male. Cheetra gave birth to Cat, Kitten and Tiger on December 16, 2009. In March 2010, Vince, alerted by the sound of his pups, rescued the Anasazi pup Pluto who was adopted by Cheertra. Cheetra gave birth to four pups on May 2010. Then Cheetra gave birth to three pups in September 2010. In October a snake had taken shelther in the burrow after a rain storm. Vince confronted the snake while Cheetra and the other females moved the pups. Vince was bitten by the snake in the face. He survived and managed to make it to a boolt hole where he died within a few hours on October 19, 2010. Links JaXX Mob Kool Kats Mob Diana Lazuli Cheetra Kool Kats Category:Wild meerkats Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Kool Kats meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant male meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats